This invention relates to pipe hangers used by plumbers. According to most local codes pipes exceeding three inches or thereabouts in diameter must be hung and suspended on hangers which include straps. Direct mounting on wires cannot be done because of galling and wear effect which would be caused by the wire against the pipe surface.
A number of earlier devices include resilient covers of specialized shape for the wire. This type of construction is shown and described in E. J. Carson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,148 issued on July 28, 1942 for "Pipe Hanger". Additional prior art devices have been employed which include rather complex guide rollers and associated restraining devices for the rollers as they are mounted on the pipe hanger wire. J. B. Kirk, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,428 issued on June 9, 1953 for "Pipe Hanger With Glide Rollers" is representative of this type of device. Still further pipe hangers are known in which the pipe is retained on a wire with the wire including a strap integrally formed in a closed loop midway between the ends of the wire. Such a device is shown in E. A. Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,197 issued on June 14, 1954 for "Pipe Support".